smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duncan's Farewell
"Duncan's Farewell" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was around the time of Duncan McSmurf's 769th year of living that Empath and his remaining fellow Smurfs knew that he was starting to lose his health. His wife Brenda, his two children Malcolm and Gillian, his grandchildren, and his friend Tapper were with him every step of the way to help him survive as long as he could while he prepared for his final journey. Duncan felt as if this was going to be his last battle, and while he may ultimately lose it in the physical world, he is looking forward to the reward he will gain in the life to come. "I can see that day coming, laddies," he said on one of his most lucid days. "I will be smurfing before the Almighty, the Ancient of Days, and He will smurf to me, 'Well done, good and faithful servant,' as He smurfs me the crown. And I will lay that crown before Him and say, 'Nay, for You deserve the crown more than I do, as You are my King of Kings and my Lord of Lords.' And I will join the heavenly hosts that will smurf His praise forever and ever." Brainy became a bit concerned about Duncan's behavior. "Empath, you've got to smurf something about what he's smurfing," he said. "It's like all these years he's been harmless -- you know, for the type of Smurf he usually is -- and now it's like he's become so obsessed with this Jesus, it's crazy." "What do you want me to smurf about it, Brainy -- make him not believe in Jesus?" Empath said. "It's his own personal walk of faith, and I can't smurf much to control his behaviors." "But that was just so long ago that we smurfed Him being put to death and then risen, Empath," Brainy said. "I'm sure there must be some other explanation for all that's happened during our time traveling." "I'm sorry, Brainy, but I just can't tell Duncan to stop believing what he knows to be true in his heart," Empath said. "If he wants as many Smurfs to know about this Lord and Savior of his before he passes on, that's his right to smurf that." Brainy sighed. "It figures that you would listen to him and Tapper more than you would listen to your own brother," he finally said before he ended the conversation. Then on the day of Highland Day, Empath and Tapper both sensed that Duncan's final battle has come to an end, and that he would join with his Creator and Savior in heaven. His wife, his two children, and his grandchildren all gathered around Duncan's bed as he made his farewells to them. Though he looked rather frail, Duncan seemed as enthusiastic as ever, as if this was the moment he was living his whole life for. 250px|right "I know that the Almighty has smurfed me with a good wife and wonderful children that will carry on in my smurf when I am gone, my sweet bonnie lassie," Duncan said as he spoke to his wife Brenda. "You will smurf after them when I am gone, knowing that the spirit of the McSmurfs is within you to smurf them on the straight and narrow." "You will not need to worry about me anymore, my handsome brave laddie, for I am pleased to have smurfed your children into the world and to be the grandmother of another generation of McSmurfs," Brenda said, trying hard not to weep as she took Duncan into her arms and kissed him for one last time. Empath and Tapper watched from a distance. "With every Smurf of our generation that passes from this world, it feels like we're losing a close brother or sister," Empath said to Tapper. "For those who know the Almighty's Son as their Lord and Savior, it is only but a brief farewell, knowing that they will smurf each other again in the world to come, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "I know that you want me so much to become part of that kingdom to come, Tapper, but I still feel like I'm not ready to commit myself and surrender to the Almighty," Empath said. "That will come only at the time the Almighty Himself has appointed, but for now I will continue to pray for you and my remaining fellow Smurfs that they will also know Him in a very intimate way with the peace that surpasses all undersmurfing," Tapper said. "Join me now as I smurf to you all my last prayer," Duncan said as he and his family members joined hands with him and each other. "O Lord God, the Father Almighty, smurf after my wife and all my young ones as they continue to smurf in this world. Keep them safe and guard their hearts and their thoughts as they smurf on the full armor of God, that they may withsmurf all the wiles of the devil, that the message of the gospel may be smurfed out in their lives to all their fellow Smurfs in this village and beyond. Let everything they smurf be done to smurf you all the glory and honor that's rightfully due unto Your Name, that You may be pleased in them and that they may receive their full reward. In the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ, I pray. Amen." "Amen," all of Duncan's family members said together. After Duncan's wife, children, and grandchildren have departed, Empath and Tapper both approached Duncan at his bedside. "How are you feeling knowing that your time to be with the Almighty is at hand, my friend?" Tapper asked. "I feel so much at peace that I couldn't express it in words, laddie," Duncan said. "I have you to thank for caring so much about my soul that I would surrender my life unto Him." "I am but a mere servant of the Almighty, smurfing what was my duty to smurf," Tapper said. "You have always been my friend and my brother, even if you are a McSmurf and I am an Ailill. I will never forget or regret those times when you smurfed up for me while I was too weak to smurf up for myself." "Not all wars and battles are fought with swords, laddie," Duncan said, smiling as he looked at his friend one last time in this life. "I am glad that where I go, there will be no more wars or battles to fight. I will smurf you again at the time you will join the Almighty in heaven." "Farewell, my fellow Duncan, and may God be with you always," Tapper said as he gave Duncan a hug. Then came Empath's turn to say goodbye. "You must be disappointed that your friend hasn't returned to see you after all those years of waiting for him to return, Duncan," Empath said. "Nay, for he has returned at the hour of my passing, and though it has smurfed my whole life to wait for his return, I am not ashamed, for I will smurf from this life knowing that he is now here where you smurf, Empathy Smurf...or should I call you, Éamon Dunbar Smurf?" Duncan said. "Empathy is fine, for that is what I feel who I really am, Duncan," Empath said. "I will never forget any of the lessons you have taught me about being a Smurf. I am always your friend and your brother, and I will be pleased to know that you have not smurfed your whole life in vain for me." Duncan laughed weakly, knowing his breath was getting shorter. "Empathy Smurf...welcome back...my brother...and my friend." And then Duncan closed his eyes and fell asleep for the last time. ----- The funeral was held a week later. Many of the Smurfs had gathered inside and around the Smurf Village Chapel to hear Tapper as Pastor Nevin give a memorial sermon for his friend, who was laid in his coffin with a sword in his hands, ready to enter into eternity as a warrior. By Duncan's request, most of the Smurfs including his closest friends wore kilts during the entire memorial service out of respect for his heritage. "Duncan Ross McSmurf was a Smurf most Smurfs would count as their friend, though some were understandably jealous of him and hated him for all the wrong reasons," Tapper said in his sermon. "From the moment he stood up to his friend Hefty, he was rewarded with the name of Gutsy, a name that Duncan detested, yet one he never failed to live up to. He was very particular of the name that his father Angus McSmurf had given him and would not give it up for anything else in the world. He considered his heritage as a McSmurf a very sacred thing to honor and live up to, and for years he chose to use that heritage for the sake of protecting his fellow Smurfs from danger, both from without and from within. He defended those who were too weak to protect themselves and he helped those same people be able to protect themselves should they ever be in danger. He always fought for every Smurf to be treated fairly no matter how different they may seem to everyone else, including Empath's departed friend Polaris Psyche. He didn't always smurf a sword to fight his battles, nor did he believe that it was necessary to fight all battles with flesh and blood in such a manner. He was among those who, when we were traveling through time, had witnessed the Almighty's Son Jesus Christ be crucified and then rise from the dead on the third day, and that smurfed such a change in what he believed that he eventually became a believer himself." "As much as he loved to fight, he also loved to read books, and when he became a believer, he would smurf through Scripture without stop so that he would know everything there is to know about the One who loved him before he was born. One of his favorite parts of Scripture was from the letter Paul the apostle had smurfed to the Ephesians, which reads: 'Finally, my brethren, be strong in the Lord and in the power of His might. Put on all the armor of God, that you may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil. For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against rulers, against authorities, against the world's rulers of the darkness of this age, against spiritual wickedness in the heavenlies. Therefore take up all the armor of God, that you may be able to resist in the evil day, and having done all, to stand. Stand firm therefore, having girded your waist with truth, having put on the breastplate of righteousness, and having shod your feet with the preparation of the gospel of peace; above all, taking the shield of faith with which you will be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked one. And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit, which is the Word of God; praying always with all prayer and supplication in the Spirit, being watchful to this end with all perseverance and supplication for all the saints; and for me, that utterance may be given to me, that I may open my mouth boldly to make known the mystery of the gospel, for which I am an ambassador in chains; that in it I may speak boldly, as I ought to speak.'" "If our friend Duncan thought it was important to be armed with spiritual weapons that are mighty in God for smurfing down strongholds, casting down arguments and every high thing that exalts itself above the knowledge of God, to smurf every thought captive and make it obedient unto Christ, how much more important should it be for us as we continue to smurf through the valley of the shadow of death in this world with our friend now joining the invisible choir of saints in heaven? Yet let us not forget that the Almighty, the Strong and Mighty God, the Eternal Father, the Prince of Peace, is the one who fights the battles that we ourselves cannot fight. And the victory that oversmurfs the world is our faith in the One who has written the history of the world in advance, declaring the end from the beginning, knowing all that is to happen and assuring in our hearts that His Kingdom is coming and that we will know true peace in Him who has loved us with an everlasting love." "So my message for today is the same one that Paul wrote to the Corinthians in his second letter: 'We then, as workers together with Him, also beseech you not to receive the grace of God in vain. For He says: "In an acceptable time I have heard you, and in a day of salvation I have helped you." Behold, now is the accepted time; behold, now is the day of salvation.' None of us is promised a tomorrow, for in the moment that we think not our soul will be required to answer to the Almighty. I ask you today of all days to receive Christ Jesus as your Lord and Savior, the One who in the form of God did not consider clinging to be equal with God, but emptied Himself, taking on the form of a bondservant and smurfing in the likeness of men, and being found comprised as a man, He humbled Himself and became obedient unto death, the death of the cross. Therefore, as the apostle has smurfed, God has highly exalted Him and given Him a name which is above every name, that at the name of Jesus, every knee should bow -- of those in heaven, and of those on earth, and of those under the earth -- and that every tongue should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord, to the glory of God the Father." Then Duncan's granddaughter Saundra came up to the podium. "This is a song that my grandfather would sing, and I feel that it is appropriate to smurf this song upon his passing from this world into that of the world to come." With Malcolm handling the bagpipes, she began: Amazing grace! How sweet the sound That saved a wretch like me! I once was lost, but now am found; Was blind, but now I see. ’Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, And grace my fears relieved; How precious did that grace appear The hour I first believed. Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come; ’Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, And grace will lead me home. The Lord has promised good to me, His Word my hope secures; He will my Shield and Portion be, As long as life endures. Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail, And mortal life shall cease, I shall possess, within the veil, A life of joy and peace. The earth shall soon dissolve like snow, The sun forbear to shine; But God, who called me here below, Will be forever mine. When we’ve been there ten thousand years, Bright shining as the sun, We’ve no less days to sing God’s praise Than when we’d first begun. When the song was over, Empath went to the podium to speak on his behalf. "I first knew Duncan when I had met him years ago during my first visit to the Smurf Village when I was still in Psychelia. He wasn't afraid to make friends with anyone, even when I was not yet comfortable with the idea of expressing myself. He met the challenge of making friends with the same brave determination that he did when facing enemies of all sizes -- there was nothing too big for him to face alone, though all he had with him was his strength, his wits, and his fighting skills. He made me feel like I want to belong to his clan and become a McSmurf like himself and his friend Tapper. I am not ashamed of the life he chose to live among us, encouraging us when we needed encouragement and correcting us whenever we needed correction. His boldness to confront both his enemies and his friends with equal passion is what made Duncan the Smurf that he is today, and though I would never call him Gutsy to his face on purpose, I feel that the name best suited him in all situations. Duncan will forever live among us in our hearts and in our lives as the Smurf worthy of the family name that he has been called by. The McSmurf ancestors would be proud to have him and his family join their ranks." Everybody gave applause as Empath left the podium and Tapper returned to it. "Thank you for those inspiring words, my fellow Empath," he said. "As we close out this sermon, let me smurf you with the same words that the Almighty had given to Moses for Aaron to smurf to the whole congregation of Israel: 'May Jehovah bless you and keep you; may Jehovah make His face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you; may Jehovah lift up His presence upon you, and give you peace.' In the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ, I pray. Amen." "Amen," the crowd of Smurfs said together. Saundra took to the podium again for a closing song: We are a moment, You are forever, Lord of the ages, God before time. We are a vapor, You are eternal, Love everlasting, reigning on high. Holy, Holy, Lord God Almighty, Worthy is the Lamb who was slain. Highest praises, honor, and glory Be unto Your Name, be unto Your Name. We are the broken, You are the Healer, Jesus, Redeemer, mighty to save. You are the love song we'll sing forever, Bowing before You, blessing Your Name. Holy, Holy, Lord God Almighty, Worthy is the Lamb who was slain. Highest praises, honor, and glory Be unto Your Name, be unto Your Name. Outside the chapel, the Smurfs had launched fireworks into the air as Duncan's coffin was covered and carried to the village memorial park to be buried. The sky was lit up with spectacular displays of explosions as the others stood and watched in awe, feeling as if Duncan's death had somehow become his victory -- which Empath's closest friends knew that it was. The mood was rather festive, as some Smurfs played their instruments while Duncan's grandchildren danced to the tune that was played. As Slugger's grandchildren had invited them all into the tavern for a post-funeral celebration, Empath and Grouchy stood with each other with glasses of sarsaparilla ale while Tapper simply chose to have a glass of seltzer since he had forsaken fermented drinks quite a while ago. "I hate to see Duncan go," Grouchy said as he took a sip of his ale. "I know how you feel, Grouchy," Empath said. "At least he's in a better place now." "You can still join him if you will accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior, my fellow Grouchy," Tapper said. "You both have seen the risen Savior, which is something I wish I was there for," Empath said as he took a sip. "Duncan had seen Him too, and that convinced him that your faith was real, Tapper." "Even I was smurfing through a bit of doubt during what we called the Lost Year, my friend," Tapper said. "If it wasn't for the Almighty directing our travels to that point in time, I feel that I would have just given up believing on Him." "I would hate to have you lose your faith in this God you believed in," Grouchy said. "I am very certain that the Lord will bring you the peace and joy that you deserve to smurf in your life, even after all that we have smurfed through together, Grouchy," Tapper said. Grouchy sniffled, as it was hard to him to contain his emotions. "I would hate to not be able to see Duncan again." "The Lord promises that you will, if you are willing to receive Him this very day, my friend," Tapper said. "Hopefully someday we all will, Grouchy," Empath said. "Here's to our good friend Duncan McSmurf, the greatest of all of the McSmurfs that ever smurfed." "I would drink to that," Tapper said as he, Empath, and Grouchy raised their glasses together. Notes * Scripture verses used in this story include (in the order of their appearance) Ephesians 6:1-20, 2nd Corinthians 10:4-5, 2nd Corinthians 6:1-2, and Philippians 2:5-11. * Tapper's blessing is based on Numbers 6:24-26. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Death stories